


Not Fair

by JanetBaby99



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBaby99/pseuds/JanetBaby99
Summary: “You know,” his voice brightened with a teasing tone so familiar it lit a spark in Dream’s chest, body already feeling lighter in preparation for whatever it was about to come out of the man’s mouth next. “If you married me, you wouldn’t be so lonely.”Dream had no idea what he was getting into when he agreed to marry George for him to be able to live in the US.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a secondary account I've made to post this and anything else I might write for this fandom. I know the guys have said they don't mind fanfiction but if they ever say differently, I will more than likely delete this work and account. That being said please enjoy and if you see any typos or problems please let me know, I suck at proofreading :)

**Dream:** Get on discord, I’m lonely :)

**George:** No :)

Dream’s face fell into a pout, lost in the darkness of the room.

Just as he is about to respond, another message illuminated his screen in the darkness.

**George:** Give me five minutes, just got in bed.

Dream would never admit out loud that the sigh that escaped his lungs was out of relief that George was going to hang out with him even for a minute. At this point, he craved hearing his voice like it was some kind of drug, the need had driven him crazy all day until he sent the desperate text to get him online. Even just a text seemed to satiate his hunger, George’s “no” feeling like a breeze on a hot Florida summer day.

He glanced at the clock, surprised to see how late it had gotten already. If it’s ten-thirty at night here, it’s three-thirty in the morning there. He almost felt bad for making him stay up. Almost.

Something else that was far more selfish inside him felt inherently pleased with the idea of George staying up just to talk to him. The same part of him that did the same for George when the tables were turned, craving his attention day in and day out.

He waited patiently, plucking at the soft wavy hair that had fallen from his half-assed bun, watching the time slowly trickle second after second until he sent a message, exactly five minutes later just to be annoying.

**Dream:** GEORGE

**George:** _ … _

The speech bubbles appeared and then disappeared, leaving a  _ read at 10:35 p.m  _ in its place.

He couldn’t help the soft snort when he didn’t receive a response. George could make his silence so loud when he wanted to. Dream loved it when he irritated him into it, never feeling at all chastised by the lack of response like George meant it to feel.

As punishment, he didn’t get the discord call until nearly ten minutes later, something he was sure George did on purpose. That was the real punishment, making Dream wait even longer to hear him.

During that time Dream left his gaming room, assuming since George is in bed, he probably isn’t going to get out and want to play a game together. He made his way to his bed as well, stripping his shirt and climbing into the soft pile of blankets. The spring temperatures weren’t unbearable like the summer was, just airing on warm enough to sleep without a shirt but still cool enough to need blankets.

Patches entered the room soon after hearing the creak of the mattress, curling up in a fluffy ball at the end of the bed, soft snores filling the quiet room. He sat up, petting her sweetly until she shifted restlessly, silently letting him know she was trying to sleep, making him chuckle and stop.

He relaxed back against the pillows, the soft comfort the bed offered pulling his eyes shut with every breath. It is a bit early to go to bed but he had to admit he probably needed the sleep, resolving to at least try to rest after talking with George for a while. 

Finally, his phone dinged with an incoming call on discord.

His stomach gave an unwarranted flip when he accepted the call.

“Hi Georgie,” he grinned immediately.

A quiet shuffle of blankets on the receiver drowned out the sounds of their breathing before George spoke, his voice quiet and gruff with sleep. “Hi Dream.”

“Whatcha doin?” 

George grumbled. “I  _ was _ about to be asleep, what are you doing?”   
Dream shrugged as if George could see him through the phone. “I  _ was _ lonely.”   
“You know,” his voice brightened with a teasing tone so familiar it lit a spark in Dream’s chest, body already feeling lighter in preparation for whatever it was about to come out of the man’s mouth next. “If you married me, you wouldn’t be so lonely.”   
Dream gave a startled wheezed, surprised that George would bring that back up. It was one thing, joking on stream about it where there were viewers to entertain and friends to joke with. This felt different. 

“This again, huh,” Dream recovered quickly, teasingly replying. “You want to get married that badly?”   
“Maybe I do.”

“Maybe I do too.” Dream replied immediately, just a hair too fast.

“Then let’s do it!” George exclaimed, suddenly energized. 

Dream spluttered, face heating up. “Wha- No!”

“Dreeaaammm,” George whined loudly. “Come on, it would be a great idea.”

“It would not!” He insisted, giggling quietly into his pillow. “No, that’s like a crime or something right? I watched  _ The Proposal  _ its gotta be the same thing.”

_ And I’ve been in love with you for months now. How the fuck am I supposed to pretend that I’m not if we’re married?? _   
“When the hell did you watch  _ The Proposal _ ?” George teased, smile seeping in his tone like honey.   
“I have sisters!” Dream cried, unwilling to admit he watched it out of his own volition one day a few weeks ago. “And you know what Ryan Reynolds is hot.”   
“He is.” George thought contemplatively for a moment. “Okay, it’s kind of like that I guess.”   
Dream  _ almost  _ missed the admission.

He exploded quickly before the conversation could move past the moment, “You’ve seen it too!!”   
“Maybe I have!” George yelled back, a chime of laughter to his voice. “It’s different though, it’s not a crime.”

Dream scoffed, quickly typing in google, reading out his search as he typed “Is it illegal to marry someone for a green card?”   
He scanned the pages that came up, George waiting patiently on the other end. “Yes, Wikipedia says A marriage that is solely for purposes of obtaining legal residence is considered a sham and is a crime in the United States for both participants.”

George sobered up a little at that, the constant hint of amusement in his words dying out briefly. “Okay yeah, so vaguely a crime. Still, it’s different from the movie.”   
“How.” Dream snorted. “How is it any different?”

“He didn’t love her before they got engaged to get her a visa, only after, and  _ then  _ they got married for real,” George stated matter of factly. “You love me now, so it’s almost like we’re getting married for real. It’s different.”

Dream’s face erupted in flames, thankful that George couldn’t see him blushing like a mad man. 

“What does that mean Georgie?” he tried to keep the banter up and not let his thoughts drift to what it would be like to marry George for real. “You don’t love me too?”   
He could practically hear the bashful grin over the phone, wishing he could see his face. “Of course I love you, idiot. That’s why it’ll work.”

“No way,” Dream backtracked despite the rare admission of affection from the man. “What if we got caught and had to like… answer questions like they did in the movie?”

“Oh please,” George scoffed, Dream being able to read his tone so well by now he knew that the man had just rolled his eyes, or at the very least gave an exasperated look. “We know everything about each other, it would be a breeze.”

_ Almost everything,  _ Dream thought distantly, picking at his nail absentmindedly for something to do with his hands.  _ You don’t know how much I want you, how I need to hear your voice more than I need to breathe you don’t know- _

“You don’t even know what I look like,” he continued to bring up the negatives to the situation to keep them both grounded before they took the idea and ran with it. “What if I’m like, really  _ really  _ ugly? And you don’t even know that until we’re already married.”

“Dream,” George sighed. “I don’t care what you look like, you know that.”   
He did know that. George made that very clear. Every time Dream got a wild hair up his ass and felt the urge to reveal his face George would remind him before he inevitably chickened out. Dream was just waiting for the day to come when he gets fed up with him never showing what he looked like with all these close attempts and all his stupid questions he asked every time he takes the picture, thumb hovering over send before he deletes it completely. 

“Besides, it’s not like we have to be attracted to each other, we aren’t going to be in an actual relationship. It’s just for show.”

Right.

Dream wasn’t even sure why those words cut like a knife. He knew that whatever it was that they were discussing if they decided to go in that this wasn’t going to be real. They weren’t mutually in love with one another or doing this for anything more than benefits. Still, he couldn’t help the ache of longing that pained through his veins.

When Dream stayed quiet for too long trapped in his thoughts of unrequited love, George started in again to fill the silence. “Come on, think about it. If I had a visa, I could come to stay with you for as long as I want to and not get in any kind of trouble. And if I wanted I could even go see Quackity or anyone else in the states too, no problem. I would literally get to see you and Sapnap every single day. That would be so much fun.”   
“Yeah, but would you even want to do that?” Dream asked, doubtful, pulled from the vacuum of his thoughts.

“Yes. 100%. If you married me, I would come to stay with you for like. A year, minimum. We could travel and do all kinds of things together, record videos, stream, I don’t even care.”

Dream couldn’t express in words how great that sounded.

This insane idea was starting to make more and more sense and that is  _ dangerous _ .

“Wouldn’t you miss your family?”   
“I’ll visit or something. It’s kind of like… studying abroad if I was still in college. Just without the actual studying part.”   
Dream snorted into the pillow. “You sound like you have it all figured out.”   
“Maybe I do,” George sniped back, a soundless defensiveness to his words.

Comfortable, contemplative silence stood between the two for a moment before Dream groaned, partly in fear of breaking the law, partly in excitement. It felt like two kids planning a sleepover without their parents knowing yet. “What if we get caught? Or go to jail?”   
“I don’t know. Do you think it’s worth it? Or that we will get caught?”   
Dream had no idea.    
Was it worth it? An entire year with George just one room away?   
“I guess…” 

This was not how the night was supposed to go, he began to panic as the words fell out of his mouth that felt like cotton.

“George,”

Blood thudded in his ears so loud he couldn’t even hear George on the other end. 

“Will you marry me?”

Absently he realized his hands were shaking wildly, around the phone, gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white under the illumination of the screen.

“Yes!” George yelled excitedly, shuffles of his blankets again as he bounced in his bed, the springs echoing. “Yes, Dream I will marry you. Really?”   
Dream dropped the phone as if it had burnt him.

Elation, fear, pure dread. It felt like he was feeling every emotion under the sun all at once before settling on pure unadulterated happiness. 

“Yes really. For realsies,” his throat felt tight. “A totally, mostly platonic marriage.”

“Yes oh, my God,” George sighed. “This is going to be so fun. We’re gonna do so much stuff together.”   
“I’m so excited,” Dream’s words were breathless sounding even to him. “What do we do now?”

_______________________________________

_ Dream walked through the innocuous front door. It wasn’t his home, but he never felt calmer coming here, wherever here was exactly. _

_ Someone was here. Who? He could see the figure, a blurry shadow, edges of him fuzzy. _

_ “Hey, Dreamy baby.” _ _   
_ _ Oh, Dream likes that. Dreamy baby. He wanted to hear that more.  _

_ Those words were so cheesy but Dream felt like he was floating when he heard them, in fact, he couldn’t force himself to look down but he was almost positive he actually was floating. _

_ “Hey George,” he cooed back, wrapping his arms around the figure. _

_ Suddenly he was across the kitchen, and when had they got in the kitchen? Dream chased him only for him to disappear again and again in a never-ending cycle that left him running in circles, never able to catch him. _

Dream woke with a start and a jump. 

He glanced over at the bedside table, red lights of his clock glaring back 5:46 a.m. at him.

He groaned, limbs flailing out wildly to knock the heavy blankets off his overheated body. The sheen of sweat on the back of his neck and knees made him stick to the sheets even when he scooted to a less damp area, inescapably uncomfortable.

He laid in the darkness catching his breath, the only sound filling the air being Patches’ lazy snores and his own deep breathing as he woke up more and more.

As he came back down to earth from whatever wild dream he had been in, he couldn’t help but drift back to their conversations that night, unable to process either event fully. It seemed every moment of his life focused on George lately, he thought vaguely, awake or asleep.

The rashness of it all gave him a heady feeling. They were going 100 miles an hour straight into this situation, too fast to think about anything except how to not crash and burn.

He and George had stayed on the phone for three hours after he asked him to marry him, hashing out details, the next step they needed to take, and bullshitting about what their future wedding would look like. They both took turns insisting that the other would wear the dress, briefly stopping to agree that Sapnap should officiate and Patches could be the ring barrier. 

Finally, they settled on a courthouse-style wedding with no fancy get-up or celebration. They would sign the documents and be done. George of course was going to have to tell his family, and their friends would be clued in when George is suddenly living in America with Dream. Sapnap was already going to wake up to an ominous message just saying “Guess who just got married :D” from George and a “he said yes :D” from Dream.

None of them could know that it was a sham though. Well, maybe Sapnap since he lived with him. He'd probably figure out what was going on the second he read those texts. Dream figured they needed to have a talk in the morning and make sure Sapnap would be okay with doing this, but he couldn’t see a world in which he would object to it.

The least who knew it was anything but legitimate the better though. At least it was fairly easy to sell for George. He had said his sister already thought they were secretly dating. All he had to do was convince them it was a brash, young, and in love decision to up and marry his long-term secret boyfriend and move across the world to be with him.    
Dream wasn’t sure what to do about his family. Clue them in? Let them believe they were actually getting married? He had no idea. He couldn’t imagine the look of betrayal on his sister’s face if she ever found out, or the look of disappointment from his mom. 

He almost thought to not tell them at all. Just tell them George was visiting him and hope they wouldn’t question it. It’s not like they were in a relationship and he would want George to meet his family.

Their marriage would be unconventional at best in practice. There would be no sharing a bed or loving dotting on each other. No morning breath kisses or soft touches over breakfast or bickering before going to bed together. Sure they already fought like an old married couple and doted on each other online, but in a different sense.

Dream wanted it though, so badly it hurt. He wanted the conventional marriage. He had enough fantasies to fill a novel or two, most of them weren’t even dirty. His favorite one was where they would tease each other mercilessly but it ends in Dream kissing the pout off George’s lips. Or waking up at odd hours like now to George’s sleep talk, mumbling about blocks and subscribers and Dream. Even mundane things managed to worm their way into his daydreams like taking him a plate of dinner during a stream when he knew he wasn’t going to eat otherwise or George making him coffee in the mornings. 

He just wanted George in his entirety, with or without a flimsy contract binding them together. The slight dull ache of unreciprocated love thudded in his heart. He had it so bad for him and had for a while now. The coming year was looking harder and harder for him to get through.

Dream rolled over with a huff and a resolution. He could do it. He could have a nice, slightly law-breaking, year-long marriage with his best friend and then get a divorce like it never happened. He wasn’t going to push his feelings on him or try to get him to love him back or do anything else to heap or fixed their friendship. They could be still friends just like they always were.   
Easy.

Right?

_______________________________________

Dream woke to the sun glaring out from the gap in his curtains right in his eye. 

He groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow with a sleepy huff. Between staying up all night to talk and having strange dreams, he was exhausted. 

Still, he could hear the faint clinks and rattles of the fridge opening and shut and cat food being poured in the kitchen.

He and Sapnap needed to talk. It would be impolite to just invite someone to live with them both without asking him right? Or at least that’s what Dream figured.

With a huff he sat up, tugging his shirt back on before he left the warm bed completely. 

Patches sat impatiently at the door, pawing at it every now and then. The second he opened it she was off, racing down the hallway to the kitchen to get to her food.

Dream followed much slower, glad to see Sap still in the kitchen, leaning against the cabinets and shoveling feral into his mouth like a starving man.

Sapnap always looked good in the mornings, Dream thought absently. He looked good all the time, but in the morning his wild black hair wasn’t stuffed under his usual white headband, still mussed from sleep. He never cared to wear pants, shuffling around in boxers and a hoodie. This morning he chose one with Dream’s merch, a big smiley face stretched across his broad chest. 

“Don’t choke,” Dream snorted, crossing the kitchen to pour himself some as well.

At least he got used to his constant attraction to Sapnap eventually, maybe it would be the same for George.

“Don’t choke on my dick,” he grumbled back through the cereal. 

While Sapnap finished chewing his giant mouthful, Dream made a bowl and leaned up against the opposite counter, shooting Sapnap a grateful smile when a cup of coffee was slid towards him.

“So you’re marrying George huh?” Sap huffed. “Are y’all gonna do something fun on the SMP like have a ceremony stream?”

“Ha, umm… no not quite,” he scratched the back of his head. “We’re getting married for real.”   
Sapnap gave him a puzzled look. “For real?”

“So he can come live with us for a bit. If that’s cool with you.”

The younger immediately deadpanned. “That’s illegal, Dream.”

“Yeah.” he agreed, unable to come up with an argument against it.   
“... Okay, yeah I guess if y’all are good with ya know… possibly going to jail,” he shrugged, taking another bite. “Sounds fun.”

Dream felt some tension bleed out of his shoulders with the relief of Sapnap’s approval. “So it’s okay?”   
“Yeah,” Sapnap agreed enthusiastically. “Of course, my two best friends living in the same house? Hell yeah, man. When?”

“As soon as his papers go through,” Dream gulped, excited fear making a home in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the papers were filed, George arrives in America as Dream's fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my computer corrects Sapnap to Subpoena one more time imma break it lmao. Also I apologize if this chapter or any others go fast in places, I got scared that it would be boring but I think I made the pacing weird. I hope you enjoy reading!

6 months. 

6 long months filled with “oh god what are we doing” and “holy shit we’re gonna get in so much trouble” before George’s paperwork went through.

“It’s done?” Dream asked, falling a few blocked in the game in surprise.

“It’s done,” George repeated breathlessly. “Holy shit.”

Sapnap gave a small, happy whoop.

“I thought it could take up to 9 months?” _I thought I would have more time to prepare myself._

“Dream,” George’s voice was no more than a whisper. Dream couldn’t help but wonder if he was feeling the same sort of way as him.

Dream couldn’t be more thankful that none of them were streaming at the moment. He couldn’t imagine having to interact with viewers while receiving this news. He drew his leg underneath himself, curling up and swiveling nervously in his gaming chair, leather sticking to his skin from sitting in the same position for a few hours now.

It was August now, the air sticky with the dying summer heat that made him feel sluggish and sticky even in the house.

“Okay,” he spoke finally, looking around his room like something in there would tell him what to do next. Fanart, Minecraft merch, and other random gaming accessories stared back, giving him nothing to work with. “Okay so now…”

“Now I have 90 days to marry you.”

Dream realized neither he nor George had moved in-game since George had said anything. He tried to focus long enough to push the little green blob further up the mountain but gave up after just a few steps. “Are you ready to come here then? Or do you need some time to get things in order or something?”

Every word he spoke was filled with uncertainty, despite having half a year to plan this.

“No, yeah,” George trailed off.

“No yeah? The fuck does that mean,” Sapnap teased lightly.

“Fuck off,” his voice was affection despite the harsh words. “I’m trying to think. I don’t have anything I need to do any time soon. I guess I just need to pack and tell my family.”

Dream pulled up a separate window on his screen, already searching for a plane ticket. “How much time do you need to pack?”

“I dunno. It can’t be that hard, like a day or two? It’s not like I need to bring furniture or anything ridiculous like that. It’s literally just clothes and stuff I can’t get there.”

“Do you want to fly in next week? Monday?”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” George exclaimed. “Which site did you find the ticket at, I’ll buy it right now-“

“I just did,” Dream leaned back in his chair, the little confirmation number at the top of the screen.

“What?! Dream!”

Dream laughed. “What?”

Dream could hear the little pout in his voice. “I was going to buy it.”

“Well, too late I already did. I sent it to your email.”

“Thank you, Dream,” George cooed. “You can’t just buy me stuff all the time though.”  
Dream furrowed his brow. “Why not?”

He did it for Sapnap all the time. Or at least tried to when he could get away with it without Sapnap getting onto him for it.

“You’re… heh,” George laughed. “If you do then you’re like my sugar daddy or something. Daddy Dream thing all over again.”

Dream blushed, hiding his face behind his hand briefly. “WHAT? WHa-WHAT?”  
Sapnap laughed uncontrollably, George joining in.

He quickly tried to regain composure, sputtering out “hey, anything for my future husband.”

Sapnap gagged.

George giggled.

Dream was having heart palpitations.

Things began to settle after a while, everyone turning their attention back to the game slowly but surely. George groaned on about how his parents would react and how much trouble he was probably going to get into, unsure if he should tell him he was leaving before or after he was already in America. He settled on after.

They also discussed the layout of the house and how George could choose if he wanted to stay on the top floor with Sapnap or if he wanted to stay on the bottom with Dream. There are spare bedrooms on each floor that had been converted into gaming rooms when Sapnap and Dream had first gotten the house. There was still an office that they could use instead for streams on the bottom floor, it had only been easier to use the spare bedrooms at the time instead since they were just down the hall from each of their bedrooms.

“Umm,” George thought. “It doesn’t matter to me, whoever doesn’t mind giving up their gaming room.”  
“It’s fine with me,” Dream said a little too quickly. “You can have that bedroom and we can share the office.”   
Upstairs, Sapnap rolled his eyes with a huff but didn’t comment.

With arrangements being settled on, the next week Sapnap cleaned the house while Dream cleaned out the bedroom. He moved his belongings into the office just off to the side of the living room and kitchen, trying not to clutter it too much so George would have space to decorate too.

The dining table was mostly unused, piled with mail, pans that never got put away, boxes of items from companies or fans. The rest of the house was well kept, save for the cat hair that clung to every surface possible.

Between the two of them, the work was easy. They reset all of Dream’s equipment and knick-knacks, made the house presentable, bought a bed, and put it together with minimal bickering. Before they knew it, George was flying in the next day.

Dream couldn’t sleep, but that was nothing new. Thankfully it seemed George couldn’t sleep either. The company was much appreciated, Sapnap having long since passed out, leaving it just them to text back and forth.

 **George:** how am I supposed to know it’s you at the airport? 

**Dream:** you won’t it’ll be a surprise

 **George:** no you can’t do that to me, come on Dream

Dream snorted, nuzzling into his pillow, phone held just inches from his nose, completely enraptured. 

**Dream:** I’ll wear one of my hoodies. And Sap will be with me 

**George:** isn’t it really hot there? It’s summer, right?

 **Dream:** oh shit

 **Dream:** ok so maybe not a hoodie 

**Dream:** I’ll wear a hat then. Like a bright green one

 **George:** I can’t even see green

 **George:** you’re such an idiot lmao

 **Dream:** alright then… I don’t know. You’ll just know it’s me

 **George:** how would I know that

 **Dream:** because you’re my George <3

His stomach dropped as he sent the text, waiting.

And waiting.

 **Dream:** George?

 **George:** sorry I fell asleep

Dream let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, tension bleeding from his shoulders. 

**Dream:** Go to sleep then. I’ll see you tomorrow

 **George:** Yeah yeah, I’ll know it’s you because you’re my Dream. Gn

Dream didn’t get much sleep after that.

Every person that wasn’t George who walked out of the airport agitated Dream more and more. 

Agitated wasn’t the right word for it, Dream conceded to himself. He wasn’t agitated, just on edge. Everything was happening at once and it made him want to go hide in the car: meeting George for the first time, a face reveal that he had put off doing for far too long and now it felt weird, the reality of the situation they were in. It was all too much.

Lost in thought, he missed the worried looks Sapnap continuously gave him at the antsy behavior, bouncing leg and thumb drumming against the armrest like hummingbird wings.

Suddenly fingers threaded through his, stopping the movement and pulling him from his thoughts.

Looking down, Sapnap had a hold of his hand, a worried look in his dark eyes. 

“You okay?” he asked, squeezing his hand gently.

Dream didn’t know if he wanted to pull away or lean into him entirely. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You know if you wanted to go wait in the car, George wouldn’t fault you for it.”

How did Sapnap read his mind so easily as to know what he wanted down to the T?  
“It’s fine. I’ll be fine,” Dream didn’t let go of his hand. It felt grounding to hold onto him, even when their skin grew hot and palms sweaty in the humidity that is Florida. 

Besides, they were just holding hands as homies. He had long since given up on it being anything more.

Dream wore the green hat just like he had said he would just for the laughs, golden hair hanging out some underneath to frame his face. He had spent just a little too long trying to get dressed that morning, changing shirts and shaking his hair over and over to push it where he wanted it.

Sapnap had commented that he looked good when he came out of his room, Dream returning the compliment tenfold. Sapnap wore a plain white shirt and dark washed jeans, hair pushed off his forehead with the signature white headband he always wore. He always managed to look effortlessly hot.

He scratched nervously at the hat with his free hand, resisting the urge to pull it off and shake his hair free.

“Where is he?” Dream asked impatiently as if Sapnap had more information than he did.

“Dream.”  
“What?”   
Sapnap squeezed his hand again, Gesturing across the terminal.

A blop of familiar brown hair in the crowd.

Hand in hand, the pair stood, weaving their way closer. George had made his way to the luggage area, picking up his suitcase from the carousel. He kept looking up now and then with a lost look on his cute face.

Eventually, he spotted Sapnap, the small frown dissolving into a ridiculously big grin.

He wiggled his way through the people around him, half-assed apologies falling from his mouth the entire time. Sapnap did the same, pulling Dream along until there was a small space unpopulated where they could get to each other.

George dropped his suitcase with abandon, launching himself into Sapnap at full speed whose arms were held open in invitation. Sap let out an oof at the impact, making them both giggle. 

Dream stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure what he was supposed to do since he hadn’t been acknowledged yet. His hand felt cold from where Sap had dropped it to catch George, winding it into his shirt anxiously.

Before he had the chance to decide on what to do with himself, George pulled back, eyes flashing up to Dream’s nervously. “Dream?”

His voice was so soft it was partially drowned out in the noise of the people around them, accent strong and far more clear than it was online no matter how nice of a mic he used.

The computer screen didn’t do him justice. Even dressed down in grey sweatpants and a comfy shirt, George is _pretty._ Fluffy brown hair and eyes so dark his pupils were hardly visible at all with creamy skin that colored pink on his cheeks.

“Hi,” Dream bit out lamely.

Sapnap narrowed his eyes with a scoff. “Hi? That’s it?”

George suddenly flung himself into Dream’s arms, squeezing his chest so hard Dream thought he might break.

Dream hugged back just as fiercely, breathing him in. The generic airplane smells, a hint of cologne, and something he couldn’t place but desperately wanted more of. He wanted to bury his nose into his neck and just inhale until he had it memorized.

Instead, he held on tightly until George lifted his head from Dream’s shoulder and he let him go reluctantly. 

The eldest looked up, giving him a toothy grin. “Why are you so tall?”  
“Right, that’s what I said first too,” Sapnap laughed, picking up the forgotten suitcase.   
“We look like we’re the same height though,” George pretended to measure, drawing his hand from the top of his head over to Sapnap’s who batted him away, dodging. 

“It’s the shoes!”

Dream huffed, fondness for the two men swelling so tight in his chest he thought it might explode. He hurried to catch up, joining in on the horsing around as they slowly made their way out of the airport.

He ran up between the two, laying his arms around their shoulders. “Should we have gotten you a step stool George?”

George groaned. “I haven’t even been in America ten minutes and you’re already trying to bully me?”

“I would never bully my fiancé,” Dream snickered, ignoring the playful elbow nudge jabbed at his ribs.

As the three fell into an easy banter, Dream couldn’t think of how he had gotten so worked up before. Being around the two felt easy, like coming home after being gone all day or climbing into a warm bed on a cold night. 

They made their way into a parking garage, locating the car fairly quickly, Sapnap fumbling in his pocket for his keys.

“You are. _Nothing_ like I expected,” George suddenly spoke, head tilted back and looking up at Dream. His height was perfect to lay up against his shoulder, that fact not lost on Dream from how close they all three had been walking.

“What do you mean?” Dream frowned, popping the trunk and taking the luggage, loading it into the space.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I expected you to look like but…”

Dream cringed, thankful that the trunk obscured his face in a small moment of privacy. “Oh.”

So that’s how it was. 

Dream tried not to feel disappointed. 

“I think I just expected a green blob maybe. Or like. Green with blond hair.”

He gave a weak snort at the obvious joke.

Sapnap didn’t comment, sliding into the car to get it started.

“You’re such an idiot, George,” Dream closed the trunk, hopping in the back seat so George didn’t have to sit in the back alone.

George just snorted, oblivious, climbing into the passenger side.

Dream was never really sure what to think of himself. He thought the fanart was pretty accurate, but he knew there was some disconnect from what people thought he looked like versus what he actually did. Maybe George felt that same disconnect.

Maybe Dream fell short of what he expected.

He did his best not to dwell on it.

“It’s so humid,” George whined, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah, it gets pretty hot here,” Sapnap smiled. “It’s not long until its fall though.”  
“What do you guys have planned for the rest of the day? It’s still early.”   
Dream did his best to rejoin the conversation. “Nothing really. We can help you unpack and do whatever the rest of the day,” he tore his eyes away from George for the first time since he had gotten here, choosing instead to stare out the window.

“Okay. Jeez, it's only 12:30. It should be like what, 4:30 back home? I’m going to be so jet-lagged.”

Dream lost himself out the window, letting his mind turn off. Palm trees and endless cars rolled past as they made their way from the city into the quieter suburbs. Sapnap and George continued to talk but his mind couldn’t decide if he was going to be hyper-aware of them or completely zoned out. He ended up missing most of the conversation regardless.

“Dream?”  
He jumped, turning his attention to George who was looking at him with a strange look that Dream couldn’t begin to unravel. “You okay?”   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“I asked when you wanted to go to the courthouse.”

Dream shrugged. “Whenever. Soon probably.”

“Like tomorrow? Or would that be suspiciously fast,” Dream pondered. They were given 90 days for a wedding supposedly planned out of love. No one would get married that fast right unless it was a scam right?

But they also had 6 months to plan it.

“Probably too soon,” Sapnap spoke. “I’d wait a week or two.”

That made sense. It made it seem as if George was taking the time to settle in and finish planning a reception maybe or a ceremony other than the courthouse.

“Tonight y’all wanna watch a movie?” 

“Y’all,” George snickered. 

“Shut up,” Sap huffed. “We can make it like a slumber party.”

Hums of agreement sounded throughout the car, suggestions flying from everyone about snacks and what to order for dinner. 

The telltale crackle of rocks under tires filled the car as they pulled into the driveway.

“Who’s truck?” George gestured out the window as he unbuckled and the car came to a stop.

“Mine!” Dream said proudly. He wasn’t a car person by any means but he enjoyed his truck.

“Ew.”

The noise ripped a surprised snort from Dream who hurried to cover his mouth to hide the laughter that escaped him. “Ew? What the fuck George what do you mean Ew?”

“Don’t Republicans drive trucks?”

“I am not!! You’re British the hell does it matter to you anyway?!”

Sapnap spilled from the car, still laughing at Dream’s indignant squawks. George followed with Dream struggling to do the same once it was clear they were both going to leave him back there.

They were already up to the front door before Dream could catch up, unbuckling frantically and flinging himself out after them.

“Patches!” George called over the jingle of Sapnap’s keys, walking straight in while Sapnap stayed at the door with an indignant look. “He pushed me.”  
“He likes the cat more than you,” Dream teased lightly, shoving at his arm and receiving a nudge back.

Once inside, Dream kicked his shoes off by the front door while Sapnap tossed his keys in the bowl just beside the entrance, the picture of domesticity side by side.

“Your house is so nice,” George beamed, looking around. “I, heh,” the back of his hand came up to cover his mouth shyly. “I recognize some of it from your snaps you guys have sent me.”

“Weirdo.”  
“Freak.”

George glowered at their laughter from his position on the floor, legs crisscrossed underneath himself. Dream was about to ask why he was sitting there when he noticed just a few feet from where George had plopped down at, Patches was sleeping, ignoring them completely.

“Try calling her,” he offered, dropping the teasing act for a while. “She is the sweetest cat in the whole world, she’ll probably answer.”

George hesitated, uncertainty scrunching his nose before quietly he went “pspspspsps. Patches, hi, spsps.”

 _He has no right being that cute oh my God_ Dream thought desperately. 

Sapnap stood behind him quietly, watching just as intently with the same tender expression that Dream wore.

Stirred by the noise, Patches raised her head from the windowsill, giving a big yawn and stretch. George called her name once more before she stood, prowling over to inspect what was going on.

George’s eyes went wide, features soft and sweet though he didn’t move, letting her come to him first.

“Hi, pretty girl,” he held his hand out when she walked by, her little nose twitching as she sniffed it for a second before headbutting it. She arched her back up, rubbing herself up against his hand in an invitation for pets.

“Ugh,” he sighed happily. “I love cats.”  
“You’re gonna steal my cat too huh,” Dream huffed. “She already likes Sapnap better.”   
Sap narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, ‘cuz you’re mean to her.”   
Dream rolled his eyes, picking up George’s once again abandoned suitcase. “She was literally in my food!”   
The playful banter picked back up in an instant, giving George a minute to love on the cat before he stood and they gave him a tour. It was a fairly open living plan, kitchen, dining room, and living room basically all one room.

“There’s only one hallway on each floor but there’s the bathroom, your room,” Dream turned on the light for him, setting his luggage down. “And down the hall is my room.”  
They briefly showed him the pool in the backyard and headed upstairs so George could look around, Sapnap making a dumb joke about only the cool kids staying upstairs that he and George roasted him over until Sapnap started trying to wrestle knowing he would win easily.

They would all come down eventually, Dream knew, but the excitement of all being together would be running high for a while.

“Did you mail more stuff here?” Dream asked conversationally as they walked down the stairs, heading to George’s new room.

“Umm, no?”  
“George!”   
“Georgeee…”

He frowned. “What?”

They entered his room, looking at his sad single suitcase. 

“Okay,” he stifled his laughter in his hand. “Okay yeah, I see the problem now.”  
“You’re such an idiot,” Dream laughed. “Come on, start handing me stuff and I’ll hang it up for you.”

“Dude,” Sapnap sat on the bed bouncing lightly on the fresh sheets and blankets they dressed it with that morning. “You’re gonna have to buy so much stuff.”  
“I was nervous!” George sputtered, red in the face. “I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“You’re such an idiot, you had to pack for an entire year and you brought like ten shirts and two pairs of pants?”

George blushed, staring at the suitcase, holding clothes out to Dream. “I was nervous!” He repeated. “Stop it!”

After the very short unpacking, the three sat down and played a search and destroy game together in the living room, taking turns with the two controllers. It was so much more fun now that they were all together, able to scream and nudge at each other, seeing everyone’s reaction. It went on for hours before finally, their stomachs began to rumble.

Dream got up from his spot on the couch where he had been watching George and Sapnap’s round together, stomach rumbling as he made his way into the kitchen.

He opened the pantry and then the fridge, realizing they were long past due to buy groceries.

“Wanna order pizza?” called over his shoulder, looking at their barren fridge with disappointment. 

“Yeah!”  
“Sure!”   
He shut it, resigning to go shopping at some point in the next few days. “Where from?”   
“Umm…” Sapnap didn’t look away from the T.v. “Pizza slut.”   
“What,” George snickered, controller going slack in his hand. “What did you call it?”

“Oh sorry,” Sapnap grinned, obviously not sorry at all. “Pizza hut.”

Dream rolled his eyes, already picking up his phone and browsing the menu.

George stood with a stretch, arms raised high so his shirt dragged up at the bottom, pale skin peeking out.

He did his best not to stare but couldn’t look away. There wasn’t an obvious definition to his body but he was lean, a thin trail of dark hair starting at his navel and dipping down under his sweatpants. It wasn’t until George turned his attention to him, leaving him scurrying to look down at his phone, tips of his ears burning.

“Will you guys order food while I shower and change?” he asked, finally relaxing out of the far too alluring stretch. “I feel gross from the plane.”

“Yeah-yeah,” Dream coughed. “You remember where the bathroom is?”

“I’m sure I can manage,” he teased lightly given how few rooms there were in the house. “Do we still want to watch movies?”

“Sure, we can get that set up while we wait for the food and you shower,” Dream nodded.

George hummed mmkay, already walking off down the hallway.

Sapnap turned off the game, putting away the controllers and turning off the console while Dream placed the order, pleased to see it wouldn’t take that long for it to arrive.

“Are you having fun?” Sapnap asked quietly, gathering the living room blankets they kept for their own occasional movie nights together.

“Yeah,” Dream smiled reassuringly. “I’m a lot better than I was earlier. Thanks for ya know…”  
Sapnap grinned. “Holding your hand?”

He could feel his cheeks heating up. “Yeah.”  
“Any time Dream,” Sapnap suddenly grabbed for his hand, holding on tightly. “I always want to hold your hand.”

Dream did push him off this time, pulling his hand away with a snort to hide how much the idea appealed to him, face still flushed. “Stooop. Go get blankets, quit being a menace.”  
Thankfully he complied, going upstairs to change into pajamas and grab some of his bedding. Dream did the same, meeting him back in the living room. They wore similar things, pajama shorts and comfy t-shirts hidden behind the mess of items in their arms.

“I wanna sit in the middle,” Sapnap flopped down, arms full of blankets and his pillow breaking his fall.

Dream followed with his own pillows. “I wanna sit in the middle.”

Sapnap gave an exaggerated groan, rolling over some. “Fine, George can sit in the middle then we both get to sit by him.”  
 _But I want to sit next to both of you._

“Okay,” he agreed easily, setting up the nest of bedding. 

By the time he heard the shower turn off and socked feet padding down the hallway, Sapnap and Dream were curled up under blankets, the pizza waiting with the other drinks and snacks they had gathered. 

It never failed to stun Dream at how good George looked. Dressed down in an oversized blue shirt and pajama pants, his hair still wet from the shower. His skin had a pink flush from the heat of the water and he looked so cute it made Dream want to pull him down just to kiss him.

He shooed the thoughts away quickly the closer George got.

George took one look at each of them sitting on the floor, covered with blankets and pillows while a perfectly good couch sat behind them unused. Sapnap patted the spot in between them with a toothless grin. Dream teasingly threw his arm over the couch, patting the spot as well.

George huffed with a fond smile, plopping down in between them without hesitation.

Dream quickly retracted his arm, not wanting to make things weird or take it too far. He pretended he needed to readjust his legs to make up for moving his arm away.

“Anyways, what do y’all wanna watch?”

After some arguing, they settled on a cheesy comedy action movie with one too many dick jokes worked into the script that had them rolling with laughter either with the movie or at it. The pizza was gone in an instant and the snacks demolished, leaving everyone warm and sated.

Eventually, the full stomach and the darkness of the room had them all quieted down, a drowsy feeling emanating from all of them. Dream kept his eyes on the screen doing his best not to randomly fall asleep in the middle of the movie, but as soon as the credits rolled, soft snores filled the air.

He looked over, unsurprised to see George fast asleep. He had to have been exhausted after his flight. He was surprised the man had stayed up this long. 

George leaned up against Sapnap on their mess of pillows and blankets, snuggled up against him closely tucked under his arm. Dream looked at them longingly, aching to join in anyway he could fit. Thoughts of uncertainty left him refraining though. Was he welcomed into it? He didn’t want to push. Could he handle laying against them both so close without making it weird? Doubtful. Cuddling with the homies was fine, cuddling with the homies you were in love with? That was probably pushing it.

But with how George was splayed across Sap, there was a perfect empty spot for him right up against his chest, warm waist perfect for wrapping his arms around.

That would be too weird though.

Dejected by his own thoughts, he was about to stand up and sadly go to his lonely room when suddenly George held his arm out sleepily, eyes still shut tight. Long fingers stretched for Dream expectantly, the open invitation that Dream needed.

He felt like a lost puppy following blindly, reservations melting away.

Curling up into the open space, he rested his head against his best friend, listening to the way his heart thudded under his ear. The rise and fall with every breath lured his eyes shut, arms tentatively wrapping around his waist. He could feel Sapnap against his arm as well, hotter than a furnace. Gentle fingers grazed his knuckles, Sapnap’s touch familiar and sweet.

George’s outstretched arm found its way along Dream’s shoulders, not holding or squeezing but resting softly. Even without any force Dream felt pinned in place, shivering at the slightest brush of a thumb against the nape of his neck.

Slowly he relaxed, more exhausted than he thought he was. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he finally caught a whiff of that smell again. With the airport washed away it left nothing but that hint of cologne and that sweet smell he could finally put a name to.

George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @Janetbaby99 if you wanna chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter! I just made a new one @Janetbaby99 if you wanna be friends!


End file.
